improvfandomcom-20200215-history
DCM 4
Schedule (Unless otherwise specified, groups are from NYC) FRIDAY, JULY 5 *6:00 PM - Delmonic Interviews *7:30 PM - Mother *8:00 PM - WeirDass (Chi/LA) *9:00 PM - Roberts & Roberts *9:30 PM - Feature Feature *10:00 PM - The Swarm *10:30 PM - Lazy Man *11:00 PM - Bassprov (Chi) *11:30 PM - Possible Side Effects (NJ) SATURDAY, JULY 6 *Midnight - Wicked Fuckin' Queeyah *12:30 AM - High Fife *1:00 AM - Original Sin *1:30 AM - Dually Noted (Chi) *2:00 AM - Nailed Down *2:30 AM - Anti-Jam *3:00 AM - Sleauburn (Chi) *3:30 AM - Magic Suzie *4:00 AM - New Teen Force *4:30 AM - Robot TV *5:30 AM - Yellow Belts *6:00 AM - Toast *6:30 AM - Girl on a Couch *7:00 AM - Citrus (NJ) *7:30 AM - Liquid Paper *8:00 AM - Major 7th *8:30 AM - The Vivian Girls *9:00 AM - Gunshow *9:30 AM - Jolly Llamas *10:00 AM - Charlene *10:30 AM - Thursday Midnight (Chi) *11:00 AM - Next Line Improv (Phi) *11:30 AM - Fox Force Five (Chi) *noon - The Puppets of Despair *12:30 - WIT (DC) *1:00 PM - Commedus Interruptus (LA) *1:30 PM - GOGA *2:00 PM - Bare (Chi) *2:30 PM - Mars & Venus (Bos) *3:00 PM - The Conspiracy Theater Company (Chi) *3:30 PM - Boston Creem (Bos) *4:00 PM - Neutrino Video Projects *4:30 PM - Dual Exhaust (Chi) *5:00 PM - WUCB Action News *5:30 PM - Red Shirt Freshman (LA) *6:00 PM - Cheetarah McNutt (Chi) *6:30 PM - Weave (Chi) *7:00 PM - Respecto Montalban *7:30 PM - All Jane No Dick (Portland) *8:00 PM - Sirens (Chi) *8:30 PM - Hard & Fast Report *9:00 PM - Baby Wants Candy *10:00 PM - Pricks, Punks, Perverts & People *10:30 PM - Conroy & Pepitone *11:00 PM - Screw Puppies (Chi) SUNDAY, JULY 7 *Midnight - Naked Babies *12:30 AM - Dropkick Bandito (Bos) *1:00 AM - Plain Cake Donuts (Chi) *1:30 AM - Ms. Jackson *2:00 AM - Quee Quay: Killer of Giants (Chi) *2:30 AM - Meat Lodge (NY/Raleigh) *3:00 AM - Match Game *3:30 AM - Southern Fried Cagematch *4:00 AM - New Teen ForceSATURDAY, JULY 6 *Midnight - Wicked Fuckin' Queeyah *12:30 AM - High Fife *1:00 AM - Original Sin *1:30 AM - Dually Noted (Chi) *2:00 AM - Nailed Down *2:30 AM - Anti-Jam *3:00 AM - Sleauburn (Chi) *3:30 AM - Magic Suzie *4:30 AM - Chairlift *5:30 AM - Corpa *6:00 AM - Juicebox *6:30 AM - Kings County Foundation *7:00 AM - Firestorm *7:30 AM - Puppystab *8:00 AM - The Office *8:30 AM - Freeloader *9:00 AM - Happy Couple Burning Baby (Chi) *9:30 AM - Dr. Awesome Radio Network *10:00 AM - Liquid (Chi) *10:30 AM - Mr. Fancypants (Chi) *11:00 AM - Trois (Chi) *11:30 AM - Lolita *noon - Garbage (Chi) *12:30 - The Impatients (Toronto) *1:00 PM - Cardboard Follies *1:30 PM - A Day in the Life (Chi) *2:00 PM - Capitol goga (DC) *2:30 PM - Beauty Love Truth *3:00 PM - Jolley on the Spot *3:30 PM - Space Mountain (Chi) *4:00 PM - Secret Slut *4:30 PM - Warden's Daughter (Chi) *5:00 PM - Cookie *5:30 PM - Baby Wants Candy (Chi) *6:00 PM - Lennon & McCartney *6:30 PM - Nantucket Diva *7:00 PM - Walsh & Roberts *8:00 PM - Asssscat *9:30 PM - Asssscat *11:00 PM - Asssscat *midnight - Delmonic Interviews Taken from the flyer. DCM Flyers Links Ross White's blog entry on the DCM. Category:Uncategorized_pages